worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Quest:Seal of Ascension (2)
at level 70) | rewards = | previous = | id = 4743 }} Objectives Travel to the Wyrmbog in Dustwallow Marsh. Find the ancient drake, Emberstrife and beat him without mercy until his will is broken. It is at that moment which you must place the Unforged Seal of Ascension before the great beast. You must then be quick to use the Orb of Draconic Energy on his weakened form and claim dominion over his mental faculties. Control the beast and force the Flames of the Black Dragonflight upon the Unforged Seal of Ascension! * * (Provided) Description Few of the black dragonkin, outside of those in the upper citadel, have the ability to forge the seal with their own flaming breath. Wyrmthalak is one such dragonkin, but his will is unbreakable. You must travel to the Wyrmbog in Dustwallow Marsh. It is there that you will find an ancient drake known as Emberstrife. You must break his will, . Break it and use this orb on his weakened form. You will have scant seconds to control his mind and fan the flames that will forge the seal. Reward Progress Waste no time, mortal. Nefarian works feverishly to unleash his evil upon our world. Completion Stand steady while I cast the final invocation of protection. The Seal of Ascension is complete... Know this, I have imbued the artifact with some powerful protective wards. In your darkest hour, when all appears to be lost, the might of the red flight will be at your disposal. Gains Upon completion of this quest you will gain: *9950 XP (or at level 70) Quest progression # # Known Bugs As of 6/18/2008 this quest is bugged. When Emberstrife is mind controlled, the ability icon on the pet ability bar to breath fire on the seal is either blacked out or does not show up at all. This issue is known to Blizzard. When the quest is fixed, the correction will be announced in a patch update. 11/11/2008 - Workaround: Apparently this is the case when Emberstrife hasn't been killed after forging a seal, as he can cast his "Flames of the Black Flight" only once per spawn. After that, the spell remains blacked out if he gets mind controlled again. If that happens, kill him and wait for him to respawn, which will only take a few minutes. On Sunday 7/6/2008 I attempted this quest. At first I couldn't mind control Emberstrife due to the fact that I had my Water Elemental out (you can only control 1 pet at a time). Once my Water Elemental died, I had no trouble forging the seal (button number 5, it replaced my normal hotbar instead of showing up as a pet hotbar). However, when returning to Vaelan he did not allow me to hand in the quest, even though it showed as 'complete' in my quest log. After I picked up a new Unadorned Seal of Ascension I was able to turn this quest in and received my Seal of Ascension. (Darkrose of Eonar (EU)). As per the above post, this quest currently (8/31/2008) does indeed appear to be bugged. Vaelan will only talk with you to complete the quest if you have the forged seal and either you or someone in your party nearby has a second Unadorned Seal of Ascension. Since the Unadorned Seal of Ascension is not soulbound, you can borrow an unadorned seal to complete the quest if needed, and then return it once you have spoken with Vaelan. 11/11/2008 - Workaround: Try doing the Emberstrife part immediately after accepting the quest from Vaelan, so you can turn it in while the instance hasn't resetted yet. Vaelan should accept your seal this way, no Unadorned Seal of Ascension needed. External links